In a drive train of a motor vehicle, a friction disc clutch is used between a drive motor and a transmission. The friction disc clutch in general comprises at least one friction disc and a pressure plate. The friction disc and the pressure plate are both arranged to rotate about a common axis of rotation. The friction disc is connected to the drive motor in a force-locking way and the pressure plate is connected to the transmission in a force-locking way. A reverse arrangement is likewise possible. When an axial force is applied to press the friction disc axially against the pressure plate, a transmission of power is established between the drive motor and the transmission due to a friction-fitting connection by the clutch.